


(Nalu) Happy New Year

by redd_papaver97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Biting, Comedy, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: It's new year and drunk Lucy decides to give up on Natsu Dragneel but her friends are not willing to let her.SMUT AHEADSet after the 100's year quest.





	(Nalu) Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my third Nalu fanfic in english, and as always, it's smutty. Please review if you want me to keep posting this kind of material.

She had been in love with Natsu Dragneel for years now and had finally decided she must get over with it. She was tired of getting excited every time he touched her, or showed some affection towards her, because it never went any further than being just friends. And she wasn’t blaming him at all; she was pretty sure he wasn’t interested in romantic relationships and she just wasn’t able (or prepared) to believe it until it was too late.

Until she fell deeply in love with the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Lucy stumbled when she stood up from her seat in front of the guild bar as Mira looked at her worriedly because deep down she knew why she was so quiet when every one was cheering and making out when the new year’s countdown reached zero.

“Here, Lucy. Happy new year!” Mira handed a new beer mug to her before she could get too far.

Lucy looked back at Mira and played a fake smile at her before receiving her gift and sending it to her lips to gulp the liquid down quickly.

“Happy new year Mira.”

“Lucy is getting wasted!” Cana shouted happily as she came closer to the celestial mage and wished her a happy new year full of beer and sex. Lucy just laughed at her words and blushed madly when she pointed at the dragon slayer, now starting the first fight of the year with Gray Fullbuster, whose chin and lips were stained with Juvia’s lipstick. “What? You still aren’t fucking?” Cana insisted, earning a light chuckle from Mira.

“Well, you see, he is not even interested in me.”

“That’s a lieee” Cana slurred her words and put her arm across her shoulders, sitting next to her and leaning. “How is that possible. You’re the most beautiful girl.”

“Even if that’s true, I think he is not interested in girls, or boys, or anyone.”

“I think he is, he’s just stupid.” Mira commented, cleaning the empty glasses while looking at her two friends. “Every one nows he likes you, Lucy. It’s not like he said that, but when you came here… well, he changed. He is happier. He still hasn’t realized you are more than just a friend to him.”

“Well, yeah. I bet he has. He has even imagined sex with her. He is scared because Lucy is too good for him.”

“She is.”

“So we agree on that…”

“But she loves him so much…”

“I can’t deny he got too hot over the years. But he is a dickhead.”

“Love doesn’t care about that.”

“Hey!” Lucy stopped them, feeling too embarrassed even with all the alcohol in her veins.

“Happy new year Lushyyy!” a flying cat made its way to the blonde’s chest and hugged her with his tiny paws.

“Happy! Happy new year!” she smiled at him and hugged him back, feeling suddenly less awkward at the situation before her eyes.

“Happy!” Cana waited for the cat’s attention with a devil smirk and Lucy knew right then it was going to turn out a lot more complicated.

“Aye?” the cat looked at her, puzzled, as she pointed at the dragon slayer who was threatening Gray with a broken table not too far away from them.

“Does Natsu loves Lucy?”

“He looooooves her” his paws closed on his furry chins and he turned tomato red.

“But how exactly? Have he told you about that?” Mira insisted.

“Well, he said to her that they will be ‘together forever’” he looked more serious now, like trying to remember the whole situation.

“What?! Don’t tell them that!” Lucy fisted her hand in aim to hit him but he moved to avoid it.

“Sorry Lushy” the cat laughed his ass off and flew away from them.

“Wow, Lucy”

“He is so sweet.” Mira looked up to the ceiling and leaned her elbows on the table, as if she was imagining the situation, but Lucy knew it was nothing like she might picture.

“It wasn’t sweet when he said it. We were getting too close I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he backed away and said that to me while dragging me to he 100 Years Quest. Then nothing happened after that.” she complained, surrendering at her friend’s intrigued gazes.

“Happy new year girls. What’s going on here?” Erza’s voice reached Lucy’s ears before she joined the conversation and sat next to Lucy’s.

“Lucy is sad because Natsu is a dickhead and can’t realize his feelings. Happy just told us he said to her that ‘they will be together forever’” Mira updated her and soon Erza’s eyes shone like when she saw a strawberry cake.

“But he hasn’t done anything about it. And Lucy thinks he didn’t mean it.” Cana continued.

“I will end him.” Erza’s face changed completely and a dark aura surrounded her as she heard those words and as they kept talking Lucy zoned out, because of the amount of alcohol she drank and the feeling of his eyes suddenly reaching hers.

Fuck. She could never get over him. When he smiled at her and yelled “Happy new year Luce!” her heart almost pounded out of her ribs. She couldn’t be mad at him for not noticing her the way she wanted to, because he noticed her in the ways he knew. And he only knew friendship. Maybe she could live with that.

And just then, when Gray threw a punch at him, she saw his ripped vest which exposed his muscled torso, along with his V line and her mouth watered. His scarf was tied to his head and his strong neck was a delightful sight. It must be the alcohol what made her suddenly wet for him. Damn, she was fucked.

“So that’s a plan” Lucy heard Cana say and turned around to see all the girls smirking at her, Mira preparing a glass with five different types of alcohol.

“Hey, Natsu!” Mira yelled across the hall. “Happy new year! Here’s a gift for you, flame boy!” she smiled with her usual gesture and Lucy almost choked.

“Thanks Mira. Happy new year to you all!” he accepted the glass and was about to drink when Erza stopped him.

“I bet you can’t drink five of these in a row” Mira smirked and Lucy’s face went pale when the dragon slayer played on his “challenge accepted” face and gulped the whole liquid at the sight of every one, wiping his lips and chin when he finished.

“Bring me the next!” Natsu spilled fire from his nostrils waiting for his opponents to bring more and more.

Lucy had never seen Natsu drunk, and it surprised her it only took a challenge to make him drink 10 glasses of the liquid until he was stumbling and walking right towards her.

When Lucy looked back at the girls, they were standing and leaving, wrinkling at her and cheering.

“He only lasts 30 minutes this drunk, then he goes back to normal” Mira advertised before going to the crowd of guild mates dancing and fighting.

“Happy new year, Lucy” Natsu mumbled as he approached her, locking one hand around her wrist and pulling her down from her chair.

“Hey, happy new year Natsu” she smiled and followed him, unsure of what to do with him acting like this.

He was soon hugging her with clumsy movements and strong arms, making her leave some air out of her lungs. His face was plastered on her hair, falling then to her neck and his arms left no space for hers to move.

“I didn’t get to hug you at the countdown, where were you?”

“I was right here. You were just too concentrated in fighting Gray.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

Who would say he was a clingy drunk?. Lucy laughed when he stumbled again and hit his head with the upper part of the bar, where they kept the clean glasses.

“Hey, flamebrain!” Lucy saw Gray call him from the corner of her eyes. “Come here, we aren’t finished yet!” he was approaching them when Juvia stopped him from behind and Erza stood on his way to stop him too.

“Fuck off, popsicle!” Natsu yelled, tightening his hold on the celestial mage.

“That’s weird, Natsu Dragneel rejecting a fight.” Lucy laughed at him, aware now of the situation they were in. Him holding her close, nudging at her neck at the sight of the whole guild.

“It’s more fun being with you” he mumbled to her ear and she shivered at the gesture. “You smell good. Did you take a shower?” Lucy felt his nose lowering to her shoulders and then going back to her neck.

“Hey! I take a shower every day! Unlike you!” she tried to push him away a little, just to breath normally and keep her heart from betraying her, but he didn’t let go of her. “Hey, Natsu” Lucy spoke to him, lowering her voice “Could you let go a little?”

“Okay.” Natsu retracted from her but kept a close distance, and Lucy could feel how his gaze drifted to her cleavage, blushing as he did so.

What? Natsu blushing? Was that even possible?

“Lucy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go home? I feel weird.”

Lucy eyed him back. His eyes looked lost and his stance had changed. As soon as she nodded, concerned about his friend’s health, he was back at her, holding her and sniffing at her neck. When she started walking towards the guild’s door, she heard Cana whistling at her and shamelessly yelling “Go girl!” as Natsu’s hands held onto her waist to follow her out.

His arm surrounding her felt so hot compared to the cold wind hitting her face, and the heat emanating from him soon reached her nipples and her cunt, making her squirm under his gaze, which seemed a lot more thoughtful than ever before, looking at her as if she was the weirdest person he had ever seen. Well, maybe she was for him.

“You’re sweating” Natsu commented, and sniffed at her neck again, tightening his hold onto her waist.

“Sorry. I’m a little drunk too and you are too close.” She shuddered and used her arm to hold onto his for support.

“I’m sorry. I feel weird. Can’t be less close to you.” he pointed.

They walked slowly through the city to her apartment, as he had demanded because he got hungry. Every minute, he was getting more and more Natsu like, talking about how Gray started the fight, how he had threatened him with a broken table and about Happy being rejected by Charle again, despite the enormous fish he had brought for her. But he never let go of her waist, complaining when she walked faster than him, trying to cool off from his heat.

When they were reaching her place, a bunch of fireworks were thrown from a boat near by and it startled them both. They stopped, amazed, and watched the entire show. Lucy felt a lot more sober now as Natsu let go of her. She felt suddenly cold and some tears started to fall from her eyes at the beauty of the show but mostly because of the beauty of the man in front of her, cheering and jumping. Being him. The effect of the alcohol had finally disappeared and everything was going to be normal again.

And she could live with that.

Her train of sad thoughts was interrupted by a hand reaching for hers and pulling her in a tight hug.

“I’ve got a present for you, Lucy” Natsu smiled and pointed at the sky upon them. She saw her name drawn on the sky with his flames and her eyes watered even more from joy mixed with sadness and frustration.

She wanted to stop loving him and he was only making it worse if he wasn’t on the same page as her. Her hands gripped at his vest as she held him back.

“Hey, don’t cry. You have nothing to cry about. I’m here with you” Natsu whispered before pulling away and leading her to her apartment.

When Lucy stopped crying, she was at her place and he was leading her to the kitchen table and turning on the kitchen to put a tea pot full of water on. She watched as he moved quickly across her apartment, getting blankets and tissues from her room and stumbling every once in a while. Soon, she was covered in a wool blanket with a set of tissues in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

“What are you doing?” she dared to ask, finally. He seemed to be freaking out.

“I’m worried, you’re crying and it’s new year. I don’t know what to do.”

“Natsu.” Lucy stood up, leaving everything behind and got closer to him.

Instead of taking a step back like he always did, he leaned onto her touch and hugged her when she reached for his neck and pulled him close, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I’m just so scared to ruin everything. I’m scared you could go if I tell you that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I’ve been waiting for you to do something but I haven’t done anything.” her voice broke and she cried on his shoulder.

“I thought I’ve told you we will be together forever.” he answered, as if it was that simple.

“But… I want to be together in the other way, you know” she chuckled sadly. “And it’s okay if you don’t want that”

“What’s ‘the other way’?” he asked, tilting his head as she looked back at him.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to focus on his but instead his lips were on her sight and he was licking them.

“I mean… huh” Lucy gasped when his hand squeezed her waist before he pushed his lips against hers, pulling away so quickly she still couldn’t believe it.

His breath was fanning on her face and he was waiting for her to return his first attempt. She locked eyes with him and the uncertainty in his was clear. Her fingers tightened on his neck and she kissed him back, letting her lips feel the roughness of his as he kissed her back.

It was like all came together at the same moment, like everything they had been through happened so today was the day it could finally explode. He was only patiently waiting for her to answer to the words he said to her long ago and she was just too insecure to believe those words were true. Her friends helped her realize it was only a matter of time and only one step was needed to get them together. She could feel his heart pounding loudly against hers as she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue draw the line of his chaste lips. He bit her lips, possessively, and repeated her actions, asking for entrance. When their tongues touched inside her mouth, he growled deeply and turned her around so she was facing her bedroom.

The water boiled and they had to stop to keep the teapot from yelling. Natsu turned it off and went back to her, reaching for her waist and caressing her.

“I love you” Natsu said, cupping her face and kissing her fiercely on the lips and then lowering his lips to her jaw. “When I tell you we will be together forever I mean I want to be with you in every… way… possible.” he pointed with a kiss on the neck every time he spoke.

He just made her very wet every time he spoke with that husky tone and his hands roamed near the beginning of her butt. Lucy surrounded his neck with her arms and pulled at his hair to kiss him again, her tongue circling his, making his temperature increase rapidly. He was soon going down to her neck again, licking her and biting her roughly because he knew she could take it. He knew how aroused it made her feel.

He was a dragon slayer, after all. He was aware of her heated thoughts the moment he caught her looking at him, because he had been looking at her too. That tight red dress made his mind go dizzy along with her increased scent, which was calling him. He didn’t dare to go and hug her (and maybe kiss her) for the countdown. When he was drunk, the barriers he built between them were thrown away and he was soon crawling to her, holding her tightly. His touch shot waves of heat all across her body and he felt so attracted to everything about her he couldn’t let go. After the heat of the alcohol dissipated, he still felt like something inside of him had changed. He needed her every way possible.

“I love you too, Natsu” Lucy breathed when he marked her neck, pulling at his hair and biting her lips. The sight of him was blurred by the lust she felt and the little tears escaping from her.

She reached for his shoulders and pushed his vest down, relieving in the sight of him. All his scars were visible now and Mavis knew they turned her on even more. As he lapped the hickey with his tongue, Lucy traced the thin scar on his neck, the most ancient one, and raked her nails over it, making the dragon slayer squirm and turn his attention to her face. Her fingers cupped his right cheek, caressing the scar his brother had left not too long ago, and remembered the moment he turned into a monster. She also remembered she didn’t care. When she found him again that day, after being dead for him, his whole body relaxed under hers and he lulled into a deep slumber.

Natsu’s rough hands lowered to her thighs and pulled her up until she was sitting on the counter, and he positioned himself between her legs. He closed his eyes when she kissed his cheeks and forehead, as his fingers draw circles on the outside of her thighs, feeling them getting hotter by the second. When he felt her tongue lick his scars with affection, he growled deeply and grew hard under his pants.

“Lucy.” he mumbled, now feeling her tongue on his neck and her fingers trace the line of his hard torso. Then he was tilting her face to him and kissing her hungrily, as his hands roamed through her creamy legs and stopped at her bottom, rolling his hips onto hers as he did so.

But it wasn’t enough. He was close but not into her heat. He lifted up her red dress until it reached her hips and rolled his again, and this time they were closer, her body reacting at him as she lowered her face and sucked onto his neck. His hands went to the straps of her dress and just when she thought he was going to take them off, he stilled, looking at her for approval.

Lucy nodded, feeling a rush of butterflies through her stomach as he gently removed the straps off of her shoulders and then searched for the zip on her back. His calloused hands, which she had been feeling all along their make out session, were now caressing the newly exposed inches of her back and this single gesture sent shivers down her spine. She wasn’t wearing a bra and she was sure Natsu could see her pert nipples poking at him before he got to see her fully exposed chest. Her dress was now hanging at her waist and his fingers explored the skin under her breasts, while his gaze was directly fixated on her chest.

“You’re staring too much” Lucy complained, although she didn’t really care, she just wanted him to look as much as he could.

“You like it” he stated, reaching a hand to her left breast and cupping it, his rough palms caressing her nipple and hardening it unintentionally. “I can feel that. Your blood is running too fast and your heart is beating too loud.” Natsu continued, earning a moan from her when both hands cupped and molded her as his lips travelled across her neck and to her earlobe, biting at the same time he pinched her nipples.

“Natsu” Lucy slurred her voice and reached for his spiky hair, pulling at it and guiding his head down to her mounds. He had never come this far with her. Her skin and her scent was driving him mad and tasting her had become his favorite thing so far. Everywhere he licked it was different and it became harder to resist the urge to taste her the lower he got. Her body was driving him slowly into her hot center. Natsu twitched when he engulfed one of her pink nipples onto his mouth and she vibrated for him, rolling her hips to be closer. Her legs locked around his hips and she was begging. “Please, bed. Natsu, please” she breathed and then moaned when he bit the underside of her breast and then went to play with the other nipple.

His hands closed on her butt and he walked them out of the cool kitchen and into her bedroom, leaving her onto her bed and crawling with her to keep kissing her hot lips, fascinated at how turned on it made him feel when she circled and bit his tongue while her nails raked his body. Natsu lowered his face to her belly, trying to get closer to her wonderful scent and kept lowering while his hands came to her sides trying to peel down her dress, succeeding when she lifted her hips. He could see now the reminiscent of the wars they had fought together and felt the need to lick her scars which made her who she was, but she always covered so well. Her scent increased heavily when he spread her legs to have a better look and angle and he was suddenly distracted at the dampened patch of her panties. He had kissed her and touched her by instinct until now, but now he really didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to touch it too? How?

He was only sure he had wanted to taste her completely from the beginning. So he went directly in front of her covered core and ran his tongue all along the dampened spot of her panties, humming and twitching at how good she felt. His hands stilled her hips from moving as he repeated his actions and Lucy was gripping his skull back to her.

“Aaahh… fuck.” she swore and whimpered when his teeth pulled her panties aside and a single finger touched her bare center.

“You’re wet” he noted, earning a chuckle from her, who used her hands to peel down her underwear so she was completely naked, him helping her with her task. “Lucy.”

“Mmmm?”

“What do I do?” he asked, and when she looked back at his face, he was blushing.

Lucy smiled at him, concerned at how naive he seemed so suddenly. She reached for his hand on her hip and wrapped two fingers to guide them down on her. She told him the bund of nerves on the upper part of her was her favorite spot and ran his fingers around it, moaning as he did so, collecting her own juices and then sending them to her entrance, while reaching for his thumb to keep touching her clit. He plunged one finger deep into her and she released a low moan, and told him to keep pushing in and out. Her head fell back onto the mattress when he found the rough patch inside of her and rubbed it slowly before going out and entering two fingers now.

“You like it” he stated again, as he did a moment ago. He could feel her blood pressure increasing and running directly to her core, her heart beating too fast and her scent intoxicating him even more. Experimentally, he lowered his face onto her center and ran his tongue over her clit, sucking and then tasting her nether lips like he was kissing her, pulling and circling. Her hips moved along with his fingers and the sight of her all flustered almost made him come right then. Her whole body shivered at some point and he watched her come undone with his name on her lips, her walls tightening around his fingers and warm liquid pooling down from her. He draw his fingers back and licked. He imagined how could it be when she comes around his cock.

When Lucy looked back at the dragon-slayer, after having the best orgasm of her life, confused at how good he was at this even when it was their first time, she saw his eyes glowing with something she could only describe as lust. She could swear she saw scales on his neck and horns on his head when he crawled back to kiss her hungrily. Fangs poked out of his lips when she realized he was on dragon force.

He looked at her and realized it too, grinning like he used to. “I’m sorry. I got too excited” he excused himself, hugging her sweetly and peppering kisses across her neck.

It wasn’t like Lucy thought about it all the time, but she had imagined sex with him and had imagined herself going on her knees and doing him a blow job. Now that she felt his hard on on her hips she felt the need to do that, to see him as she did so. The heat started pooling between her legs again and she pushed him up, sitting and then guiding him to the edge of her bed, commanding him to sit down on it as she searched for a pillow to put under her knees.

Natsu looked at her puzzled, not even knowing what was going through her mind and felt conscious when she unbuckled his belt, blushing madly when he realized what she was going to do. He spread his legs for her to move between them and watched her undress him slowly. It hurt to be so hard for her. He stood up to take away his last clothes and sat again. His cock sprang free, hitting his stomach, and stood proudly at her hooded gaze.

He was big, she knew. She remembered seeing it by accident when he was in a coma and still without being erect she could see he was. She looked back at his eyes, glued on her lips and closed her hand around him. It felt hot and hard but so soft at the same time. Some transparent liquid coming out of the tip as she pumped him. His hand went to her on her skull and his fingers tangled on her hair when she took him, engulfing his tip and then running her tongue all across his shaft.

“Lucy!” he twitched when she went back to his tip and lowered onto him, while her tongue wrapped around him and teased the head when coming back. Her hands went to the base of his cock to help her mouth covering his entire member, lowering until he was deep at her throat and humming when she saw the image of him glued to her, his whole body quivering and a single drop of sweat falling from his temple. She repeated the movements for some time without stopping and finally massaged his balls, feeling him climaxing and before she could finish with him, his hand fisted in her hair and lifted her head up, away from him.

“What happened?” Lucy asked puzzled, not knowing what was going on when he seemed to be enjoying it very much. Her hand went to her cheek and whipped the saliva that had formed when she was sucking him.

“N-nothing. I was gonna come” he panted, looking at her all the while he tried to concentrate and let the grip on her hair loose its tightness.

Lucy tilted her head, still not satisfied with his answer, and she gasped in realization when he surrounded her waist with both arms and lifted her up easily until she was on her lap, straddling him by instinct, and received his kiss with passion, her fingers touching the little horns that had grown on his head, feeling him growl once his fingers found her center and guided his cock towards it.

“Luce, I need to be inside you” the dragon-slayer whispered to her ear, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, I need you too, Nastu” Lucy smiled, and her heart fluttered when he did the same. She didn’t know that, being in a situation like this, she would have the chance to see his signature smile.

His rough hands draw circles on her thighs as she let the tip of his cock enter her. Lowering slowly onto him, she felt him spread her and fill her in ways she had never been, all the while looking at his face, fixated on hers. It hurt, like they told her it would, but watching him soothed all the pain away, and suddenly, he was buried deep within her, his head falling to her neck because the pressure was too much and he was trying not to come right away.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a husky voice. His lustful dreams about her never compared to this moment. She was hot and tight and perfect for him. Her hooded gaze when she nodded gave him the permission to lift her hips until only his tip remained inside of her cunt and thrusted onto her, hearing her moan something like his name. She tightened around him and he repeated his movement.

“Just… don’t stop” she commanded and he followed, setting a pace within her.

Suddenly, the need for each other overwhelmed them, and silently decided to change positions, Natsu rolling them on the edge of the bed, him standing and holding her hips to him in the air. He thrusted again onto her and the angle sent shivers down her spine, his hands securing her from falling.

Natsu could move really fast if he wanted to, and she knew he was holding himself back, so when she looked at him and saw that concentrated expression he did when he was deep in thought she smiled. He looked back at her and lowered his upper half to kiss her because it felt like a long time since he hadn’t.

“Faster, please. Harder” she whispered against his ear and he growled like an animal, startling her but also making her tighten around him.  
“Fuck. I was fucking dying…” he babbled before pounding onto her, hard, slapping his skin against hers.

Lucy whimpered and almost screamed as he went faster, and harder, as she asked, his fingers on her hips digging so they would leave bruises. Just as the mark he gave her half an hour ago, it made her even wetter, and when he lifted her legs to place them around his shoulders, she was climaxing.

“Natsu!” she moaned, her hand coming to rub at her clit, which Natsu moved away to do it himself. When she came around him, squeezing him to no end, he was still pounding at her but had lowered his pace, waiting for her to recover and look at him again. He was covered in sweat and his eyes resembled fire from the same dragon king. He smiled at her and she melted (metaphorically).

“You feel so good coming around my cock” he grunted, coming out of her and using his own strength to lift up her limp body and put her on her knees, her breasts colliding with the mattress as she looked back at him with a lustful smirk that told him to keep going.

He was truly delighted at the sight of her bottom and her dripping wet cunt. His hands travelled from her neck to the lower of her back and then squeezed her ass roughly. He inserted one finger inside of her and she tightened right away. Moments later he was buried to the hilt again, finding him going deeper in this new position. She was looking at him from the corner of her eyes when he slammed onto her again and shuddered profusely because here legs gave out since her last orgasm.

He knew he was loosing it when she started matching his pace and tightening even stronger than last time. His chest collided with her back as he tried to kiss her neck as he kept entering her like she told him to and one hand went to pinch her nipples. He was going to come soon, but he needed her to do the same one last time.

“Come for me, Lucy” he whispered against her ear and brushed her hair out of her face to look at her. His other hand went lower and circled her clit slowly, while he pounded hard, and she came, a gasp escaping from her mouth and then a strangled call for his name, which made him finally loose it, along with the tight squeeze of her pussy around him.

“Fuck, Lucy. Fuck. I’m coming.” he warned.

  
“Come inside me, Natsu” she wiggled her ass and he came too, hard. Harder than ever before. He kept moving to ride it all along, helping her ride hers as well, and collapsed on top of her, crushing her body.

“I’m sorry. My body is like jelly” he apologized and moved next to her, lifting her up on his arms once the cold air coming from the window started to chill, and lifting up the covers of her bed with his right feet, placing her on her side and clinging to her naked body.

“Hey, Lucy”

“Say, Natsu”

“Is it possible that you get pregnant?” he mumbled, trying not so sound too direct or something, but him being him it was impossible.

“I take pills, and I’m on my safe days” she replied, her voice calm but he could see something was off. “I guess it shouldn’t happen now”

“Okay, I was just asking in case we…”

“Is okay to ask, Natsu.”

“I just wanted to tell you, in case anything goes wrong, I’ll always be by your side. Hell I’ll be happy to be a parent with you. But if you don’t want that right now or ever, is not a problem for me. I’m in love with you and I will support you no matter what.” his serious, raspy voice along with the words he said startled her, her heart beating loudly again.

She didn’t know what to say to him other than “I love you” and then kissing him until they fell asleep. There was enough time for them to decide what their future would be. The only thing they were sure about was that it was going to be together.

And it was enough for them.


End file.
